Weird Work Day
by LiroDeSol
Summary: All Peter wanted was a normal day at work, you never get that with Tony Stark but he could hope. This was new though, Tony had nothing to do with this one. He doesn't know how he's ever going to get back to normal after this. Two-Shot, Cross-Posted on A03
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the following characters no matter how much I want to**_

_**I found this prompt on Tumblr somewhere, but I can't remember where. I had to write it.**_

_**Constructive criticism is appreciated, this is my first-time writing.**_

_**Edited 10/05/2019**_

**Chapter 1**

It started out normal enough. He always came into work on Fridays after school, it was a deal he made with Aunt May as soon as she found out about Spiderman. He spent the weekend at Stark Industries with Tony, this was to learn how to control his powers and to train more. Obviously, he had to do intern work as well, he had to at least look somewhat normal to the others who worked there. He didn't want to be that random boy who came and went every weekend.

This felt like a normal day to him. The school day dragged as usual, he just wanted to get out at this point, he had science with only Flash to 'entertain' him for two whole hours! Always making jokes about how he would never meet the real Tony Stark, how pathetic he was to make up a job at SI. Honestly! Ned had told him about his class going on a trip today, MJ too. His class was one of the only ones not going. He had other friends, like the Academic Decathlon team, but he's not as close to them as he is to Ned and MJ. The only other close friend he had was Shuri and she didn't even live in the same country as him, never mind going to the same school. Getting out of school as soon as the bell rang to find Happy waiting for him a block away, this was a typical start to the weekend. The car ride was full of talking on his part, full of the occasional grunt from Happy, still pretending to find him annoying. Happy loved him really.

Tony and he had been working together for months now, ever since the whole Civil War fiasco. Lucky for everyone, Mr Steve had already told Tony about what happened to his parents. They'd had that fight a while before, Tony was still very cold to Mr Bucky but who can blame him really. The man killed his parents, even if he was under mind control or brainwashed, whatever the correct term is, people always change it without realising they are different things. After the almost Civil War came the Infinity Stone incident. They fixed the world but no one else remembered, only them, they had to use the time stone. It was weird, they'd developed a sort of father son relationship. Especially after what happened during the Snap. It brought them all a lot closer to each other.

They were working in one of the labs on the lower floors with some of the lower level interns, trying to make a new version of the Arc Reactor with better power capacity. For hours they had been here, no one could figure it out. Across the room, the doors opened but he didn't pay any attention to them, him and Tony were too involved in their work. When they were in the zone, even Pepper couldn't break them out, all she can do is bring food and tell him that he's turning into a mini Stark. Yeah right.

"No way! What's Penis Parker doing here! And with Tony Stark too!" That was the one thing to break him out of his trance. Apparently, it got Tony's attention too, probably the insult to be honest. He was half expecting it to be Flash, but it was one of his friends instead, makes sense as Flash is in his class not theirs.

"What does he mean. Peter what was that about. Please tell me he did not just call you Penis!" As you can imagine, this came from Tony. Not quite shouting but you could see he was close. That was all Peter needed to try and escape the situation while placating his mentor.

"Nothing, he didn't mean anything at all. You must have heard wrong. That wasn't anything to worry abou-"

"That was clearly something to worry about!" he said, cutting Peter off. It was all he could do to look around wildly, searching for help that would probably never come. After a few seconds he found Ned and MJ in the crowd of students.

In a desperate attempt to try and avoid this conversation he motioned to them, exclaiming "Hey guys, I didn't realise you were here! How's your day been?" Tony must have taken the hint. Either that or he's waiting to ambush him about it later. Ned and MJ finally decided to be his saviour and answered his questions with varying enthusiasm. Ned was clearly very excited to be here like he is every time he's invited over, and MJ was either bored or good at hiding her emotions. He guessed the latter. He knew how much she loved to look around the labs when she was invited to.

"Seriously!" Called Flash's friend, James he remembers vaguely, "No one else is questioning why he's here, and how he knows Tony Stark!" He was undoubtedly trying to get the attention on him and Peter again after his question wasn't answered the first time. He didn't like being ignored. Trying to get his five minuets of fame with what he thought was a big audience.

Peter decided to answer him, if only because everyone else would ask as well, just get it over with, "I've already told all of you, I have an internship here. It's been months. I know that none of you believed me because Flash said I was a liar, but I do. Look at me. I'm not the type of guy to lie about things like this just for attention, it would be pointless." That last bit was clearly aimed at Liz Allen, looking slightly put out, who claimed he was just vying for attention after he had to leave homecoming and had unintentionally annoyed her. Not that it mattered to him anymore, he was completely over his little crush on her. "Can I get back to work now?"

As that was said, everyone dispersed. It was a clear dismissal which was said with as much authority as Tony Stark himself, the man was very proud.

Catching Ned and MJ just before they left with the tour guide, he asked them about them coming over again this weekend. It would be easy seeing as they were already here, but they mentioned having to go back home first. They would be here first thing the next morning thought, they assured him that much.

***WWD***WWD***WWD***

The weekend spent at SI was amazing apart from the slight issue on Friday. They had managed to make a new Arc Reactor with all the new features that Tony wanted. He needed a lot more added and was very picky about materials after almost dying from palladium poisoning. However, now he had to go back to school, the one thing he wasn't keen on. Not because of the lessons, he found them interesting. It was the people, namely Flash. Peter knew Flash would be on his case today due to what happened on the trip, he'll have been told. Flash somehow knows everything.

As predicted Flash was the first thing he heard after meeting up with Ned and MJ, "Penis! Is it true! Did you actually find a way to get Tony Stark to pretend to be your boss just for attention! How did you do that?"

It was like a drone in his ear, annoying and unnecessary. They ignored him and just kept walking. This went on all day. Well, it did until the bell went. As Peter started to speed out of class, Flash followed him. He kept walking. As the doors came into view, he could hear a huge amount of noise coming from outside, like there was a massive crowd around something everyone found interesting.

Stepping outside helped Peter to see what exactly was causing this commotion. There he was, Tony Stark, waiting against his car as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Taking pictures with his classmates as if he always did this. When he caught eye-contact with Peter he called out, making everyone turn their heads to him instead. If the ground could swallow him whole, he felt it would be a noble way to go and never be seen by the living again.

He made his way over to Tony and asked what on earth was happening right now but all he got in return was a gesture towards the car. It was like Tony expected him to get in, to be drove off, to cause even more high school gossip.

"What?"

"Get in. I called your Aunt May and she said it's fine. Your coming to the compound for the week. More time for personal training. You know, for your internship. I want to help you get even better in your work." All of this was said with an award-winning smile. "Of course, you'll still be coming to school every day, but we thought it would be a good thing." More smiling.

May as well, he'd already fueled every conversation for the next week and a half. Possible more. Why not get in the car with Tony freaking Stark and drive off into the sunset. Not literally but he may as well have been with the amount everyone was talking.

Tomorrow was going to be hell. He could already tell.

_**I have GCSEs coming up and I'm trying to write the next chapter but it's slow going. It'll be up eventually.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters you recognise, I'm just having fun.**_

**Chapter 2**

When they eventually got back to the Compound he was immediately put to work. They wanted to know everything possible from him. What happened at Oscorp, when did it happen, what symptoms were there? As well as all of this they needed to know how much he could lift and how good his stamina was, apparently, they couldn't go into battle without this information.

They worked him for hours only giving him a break to eat his body weight in food. It was one of the best days of his life, he got to meet all the Avengers at the same time. He was active from when they got home till almost 8pm. That was when Tony realised that he might have had homework to do, he did but that was irrelevant compared to his training, the only work he had to do was some ridiculously easy maths. He was done in 20 minutes flat.

When FRIDAY woke him up the next morning he was both excited for and dreading school that day, he knew the entire year would torture him for information. I mean, at least Ned, MJ and the most of the AcaDeca team were there but it was doubtful that they could protect him from hordes of fangirls. Well, MJ might be able. She's scary.

***WWD***WWD***WWD***

When he woke up the next morning he was late. As usual. It was one huge rush, the commute itself was an hour long. Forty minutes longer than from Aunt May's. After getting ready and starting to drive he was ready to collapse but he kept chatting to Happy, he didn't want him to feel lonely or underappreciated. Arriving at school, he found that he still had a few minutes before the first bell went, he could relax with Ned and MJ. It felt like he hadn't seen them in forever.

It was expected after yesterday but the car was surrounded as soon as he got close to the building. The paparazzi were waiting outside the gates and all the kids were waiting inside the gates. Cameras were new but it made sense that the newspapers would want the big story on Tony Stark's kid/intern.

Sunglasses on (like Tony told him), he got out and made his way to the doors. All he wanted was to get to his friends, the most they would do is make fun of him for all the fuss around him.

Like he predicted his friends were sat in the debate classroom, as soon as he walked in it was instant tear down. There was nothing of the last few days left untouched by their teasing words. Even while she was tucked under his arm, MJ still managed to do the most metaphorical damage to his ego and therefore confidence. His face was bright red once the bell for first period rang out, at least he knew it was all done in friendship instead of cruelty. No one meant any actual harm. It was just a good thing only Ned and MJ knew about the Spider thing or there would be a lot more they could say just to embarrass him.

Other than ignoring everyone else like they did to him for year, the day was relatively normal. No teachers called him out for everything and his friends kept on going like nothing was out of the ordinary. From an outsiders point of view it would have looked like they were the only normal people in a world of crazies. Ignoring everyone for a week was harder than he thought, he only got through it with the promise of picking a movie for the Avenger movie night and a plus two on the invitation. He could take Ned and MJ! Another plus was that Shuri and Harley were coming for a month, the movie night included. Everyone would be introduced and they could spend the night with the original Star Wars movies. No one disliked the classics. They better be picked.

'Hey Ned, MJ!' He shouted after them, getting their attention, 'Do you two want to come over to the Compound tonight? We're having a movie night, you can stay for the weekend too. Shuri and Harley are going to be there as well so I can finally introduce you all to each other. It'll be fun,' getting two affirmatives in reply they sped off to meet Happy in the car, he didn't want to be late and irritate the man even more than usual.

***WWD***WWD***WWD***

When they finally arrived at the compound Ned and MJ were in awe. He could imagine he had the same look on his face when he first got there at the beginning of the week but now it was them, he could take a blackmail picture of the unflappable MJ in shock. They only snapped out of it when they heard the shutter of his camera, even then they were still pretty speechless. It was undeniably amusing. It took them a while to get past security due to Ned and MJ still needing badges to get anywhere. He already had a level 5 pass but they needed temporary weekend passes for this very last minute decision. He was meant to ask them days ago but forgot. No one needs to know about that.

'Hey guys I'm just going to grab Shuri and Harley real quick. They'll be down in the lab no doubt but you can stay here, chat for a few.' He mentioned, it was lucky that they had met all of the Avengers before at Stark Industries, no need for more introductions and fanboying (Ned) than absolutely necessary. This meant that they were able to hold an actual conversation while he went downstairs.

Bringing them back upstairs in the elevator was much more of a challenge than previously expected, he had to physically drag them away from their newest project no matter how much it intrigued him. He had already caught a glimpse of his suit and the word nanoparticles. Restraining all three of them was easier said than done but he got them in the elevator fast enough.

"Right guys, my friends are here so try and tone down the crazy a bit. Not all the way but no talk of projects unfit for the public, I trust them but we all signed the NDAs and I would really rather not have to deal with paperwork," he laughed. After getting two affirmatives he let them both into the common area to wreak havoc on everyone there.

Introductions were made and all his friends got along like a house on fire. He didn't even really need to tell Shuri and Harley to tone down, MJ and Ned were just as insane but it was a lot better to be safe than sorry. Due to there being guests for the night, the usual fight to choose the movie was forfeited to them. That didn't mean there was no argument over it, Ned wanted Star Wars and MJ wanted The Notebook.

"What? Just because I'm aware of social issues doesn't mean I don't like Ryan Gosling," was her go to defence of this when those who knew her looked at her like she was insane or an imposter.

Everyone ended up watching Star Wars but this was most likely only because there were four girls to the many boys. No one really complained. Blankets had been brought out and the popcorn was in multiple bowls for one between two. Him and MJ spent the night cuddled up together on one of the chairs with a bowl on their knees. All of them thoroughly enjoyed the night and because it was so late Tony told them all to just stay the night. Claimed it was because he didn't want to drag Happy up to drive them home but they all knew he loved Peter like his own child. He would do anything to keep him happy, that includes letting him and his friends have a sleepover no matter how much he denied it. The night was amazing.


End file.
